


Don't run

by blossominthesnow



Category: Holby City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossominthesnow/pseuds/blossominthesnow
Summary: What if Roxanna hadn't run away when Henrik gave her the pin. Very short fluff.





	Don't run

As she held the small box that had moments ago been in Henrik’s hands she felt a strange feeling in her stomach, one she had not felt in a long time. Was it happiness, anticipation or something more? She had known Henrik Hanssen since university and there were times when he had been the only person in the world she had felt able to fully open up to. She had loved David with all her heart but there had always been a part of her reserved only for Henrik. As they stood alone in the corridor, she longed for that closeness again. 

It took her a minute to open the box it had obviously been handmade and Henrik had remembered her love of puzzles. As brilliant as David was he often forgot her birthday. It was not a malicious thing; his mind was just often elsewhere, as was hers at times. Of course, as his condition progressed he forgot more and more things and he became less and less the David she had fallen in love with. She felt a pang of sadness thinking of him but in reality, she had lost him long before he died. She had come to terms with it, despite doing everything she could to bring back the man she loved. Throughout all of it, Henrik had been there for her, just as he had been there at university and had supported her when her mother died. And here he was again, silently supporting her and never asking for anything in return. Even after everything he had been through, all the heartbreak, he still remembered her birthday.

She heard a small intake of breath from Henrik as she opened the box. Inside was a pin almost identical to one her mother had bought her. As she looked down at it, she felt a wave of emotion. All the loss and confusion she had been feeling engulfed her. She wanted to be that young girl again with her mother and then back at university with Henrik and John where she had finally felt she had found her place. To have the moment in the library with Henrik, to have that closeness and to be that open. Every instinct inside her told her to run, to get away from the situation and not let Henrik see that she wasn’t coping and that she hadn’t been for a while. But, when she looked up at him all she wanted was for him to hold her. 

The emotions spilled over into a sob and she reached out for Henrik. Instinctively he pulled her close. Years of built up emotion were flooding out but both knew the other understood. In that moment there was no judgement between them, only love and support. She pushed her head into his chest and felt his arms tighten around her. For the first time in over a year, she felt safe and loved. 

It felt like they had been there for hours but in reality only minutes had passed. Roxanna didn’t want the moment to end but she knew they couldn’t stay this way. She pulled back slightly and looked up at Henrik. A silent agreement passed between the two of them and they separated ready to each go their own way. As she began to walk away, he called out to her, ‘Would you still like to go for dinner tonight?’ She smiled and nodded her head. After all this time, the two of them were finally getting a second chance and she did not want anything to get in the way.


End file.
